My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Moons of Canterlot High
by DamianKastle
Summary: While on their way to a big game, the Wondercolts spot their rivals in the bus across from them. After getting provoked, Rainbow get's the 'brilliant' idea to pull her skirt down in front of them and upon performing this immature and crude action things go straight downhill for the Wondercolts, with funny, and humiliating, results that NONE of the expected.


**My Little Pony Equestria Girls: The Moons of Canterlot High**

"Are we there yet?"

Everyone else that was inside the school bus groaned after hearing this, as it wasn't the first time Pinkie Pie had asked it, and if the trip got any longer, it probably wouldn't be the last. Which was exactly what Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer all feared as they sunk into their seats with exasperated looks.

Rainbow turned to Pinkie, who was grinning childishly and eagerly. "That wasn't funny the first _fifteen_ times you said it either!"

"What? I just wanna know if we're there or not," Pinkie said, innocently.

"No!" they all said.

"Ok!" Pinkie replied. After waiting for a little bit she said it again. "Are we there yet?"

"Ugh! Pinkie!" Rainbow exclaimed, aggravated.

"Calm down, Rainbow," Applejack urged her. She then turned her attention to Pinkie. "And Pinks, when we finally get there we'll let you know. Until then, _please_ stop asking that question."

Pinkie nodded. "Ok! I swear! Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

This little rhyme and the motions she did with it made everyone in the bus giggle.

"Well, despite Pinkie's _annoying_ question, I'm glad you guys decided to come along," Rainbow told them.

"Of course, darling. We're your friends, we'd do anything to support you." Rarity smiled.

"And now that we're part of the school Cheer Squad, we can!" Fluttershy said, happily.

"Plus we get a bus to ourselves," Sunset added. "Well… aside from the driver."

She gestured to the big bus driver up front, who seemed to be focused only on the road and not what was going on behind him at all.

"Yeah, I guess that's a bonus," Rainbow admitted. "And it'll be even better when we beat those jerks from Everfree High!"

"Well with me and Pinkie now on the team, we're sure to help you do just that," Applejack stated, smiling.

"Yeah, go Canterlot Wondercolts!" Pinkie Pie cheered, enthusiastically.

"Course we do need _you_ do get us the winning goal, and getting past their goalie won't be easy," Applejack stated. "I hear she's built like a _house_!"

"Well, don't you worry, just leave things to _me_ and we'll be fine!" Rainbow assured them, confidently, _too_ confidently as a matter of fact.

And as she said those words, a lone school bus stopped at a red light like they had just did, and in said bus were six girls.

One had grayish-white skin, yellow eyes and white hair with pink tips, a brown cut with fur on the collar a purple shirt and dark pants plus yellow gloves. Another had curly purple hair like Rarity's only fancier, brown eyes, pinkish skin and wore a white shirt with a light blue dress and light blue cloth wrapped around her neck. The third had slicked back golden hair and eyes, had turquoise skin and dressed similarly to Rainbow. Speaking of similarities, the fourth girl looked a bit like Twilight but had a green streak of hair instead of pink in a ponytail and was dressed in black and pink.

The other two near them was a skinny goth girl with dark skin and long green hair and the girl that Applejack mentioned earlier, the one that looked like a house, though no one could remember their names. Pinkie spotted them first.

"Hey, isn't that the Everfree Timberwolves?" she piped up.

Everyone else turned to see what she meant and saw them after they had pressed their faces and hands against the windows. The nasty looking girls across from then noticed the Wondercolts as well.

"Well I'll be! It _is_ them!" Applejack gasped.

"Yep! Gilda, Suri, Lightning Dust and Starlight plus their two thugs; the Everfree High Timberwolves." Rainbow said, her eyes narrowing and her fingers tightening.

"But why are they out here? I thought the field was at _their_ school?" Sunset pointed out.

"They must have convinced, or _coerced_ , their driver into letting them go out for a snack right before the big game where they hope to crush us," Rainbow deduced, rather bitterly.

Fluttershy shivered. "Oh no…"

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. They can't hurt us." Sunset Shimmer comforted her.

Pretty soon after, the Everfree team then began to make disgusting and annoying faces at them, which aggravated Rainbow, evident by her growling.

"But they _can_ mock us…" Rarity added.

"Just ignore them, if we respond we'll only encourage them," Applejack stated, as she turned away and folded her arms.

"Aw, but we got to at least counter them, do you really want to be staring at _that_ the whole way to the soccer field?" Pinkie Pie questioned as she pointed to them. Applejack looked again and saw Gilda pressing her face against the glass and moving it around, getting saliva and snot all over the window, all while wiggling and flapping her tongue at them.

Applejack growled in annoyance. "Of all the… well… maybe we _could_ …" she relented, before turning to Rainbow. "RD, you know any good faces we can throw at them?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" Rainbow muttered before they noticed that Lightning Dust had just decided to eat the meal she had with her and show it all chewed up to them, grossing them all out.

"Oh, how horrid!" Rarity gasped.

"Ugh! Now that's just _nasty_!" Rainbow cringed. She thought for a bit and then got an idea, a wonderful yet _awful_ idea, evident by the nasty little smile on her face. "Time to kick it up a notch!"

Rainbow then got on both her knees, turned around and fiddled with the zipper on her skirt. The others watched her as she pulled it down.

"Uh… Rainbow? What are you doing?" Applejack asked.

"Oh… _please_ tell me you are _not_ going to do what I think you're going to do!" Rarity begged, disgusted.

"Ah, don't be such a baby, Rarity. I'm just giving them a sneak preview of what they'll be kissing when today's game gets to…" Rainbow began as she slid her thumbs down under the waistband of her skirt, as well as into her panties, sliding them down as she sat up a bit and leaned towards the window, revealing her blue backside to the Everfree team and pressing it against the window of the bus. The flesh on both her cheeks flattened as it touched the cold glass, not that the smirking Rainbow minded. "…the _end_!"

Most the girls sitting near her recoiled with disgust and averted their eyes from what they were seeing while the jock of the group continued to moon the other team. Fluttershy yelped and hid under the seat, and the bus driver _still_ didn't notice what was going on behind him.

"Eww!" Rarity squealed.

"Aww! Rainbow Dash!" Applejack scolded, sounding disgusted, but still she opened her eyes a bit to look at her.

"Ooh, nasty…" Sunset remarked.

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie said, intrigued while she stared at Rainbow.

Rainbow laughed. "Yeah, that's right! How do you like _these_ buns, Everfree wannabes!"

She continued to laugh while she rubbed her rear up and down the window, as well as side to side. Each time it moved it made a squeaky noise and the flesh rippled and kneaded like two giant balls of playdough. Because she was so athletic her rear was not too firm and not to squishy, but just right. Seeing her do this made the Everfree Timberwolves' blood boil, evident by their reddening faces.

"Oh, _please_ Rainbow Dash! _Please_ put that away while I can still keep my lunch down!" Rarity protested.

"Not just yet! I wanna see them _really_ get steamed and try and counter it!" Rainbow smirked. "So, are they looking? Are they looking? Ha-ha!"

Sunset opened the window a bit and called out to them. "Sorry!" she said.

Just after she apologized Pinkie got on her knees, turned around and began to pull _her_ skirt down as well.

"Pinkie! What are you…?"

"What? It looks like fun!" Pinkie smiled. "Can I join in, Dashie?"

"Sure thing, Pinks!" Rainbow smiled back. "Looks like there's gonna be _two_ full moons tonight!"

"Got that right!" Pinkie agreed as she pulled her skirt down to her knees and pushed her tushie against the window just like Rainbow. Unlike Rainbow, hers was bouncy and doughy, mainly from eating so many sweets and because of that the extra fat on her kneaded more than Rainbow's. She shivered a bit when her doughy cheeks made contact with the glass. "Ooh! Chilly! Hey, Timberwolves! Look at my butt! Look at my butt! Boy, I'm surprised they have a window big enough to capture _all this tushie_!"

She giggled as she wiggled her butt back and forth and made them jiggle like a giant piece of Jell-O. Most of the others couldn't believe what they were seeing and groaned in exasperation and disgust.

"Oh goodness…" Fluttershy commented as she covered her face and blushed madly.

"Ugh… this couldn't _possibly_ get anymore horrid…" Rarity moaned.

She was quickly proven wrong when Applejack suddenly got on her knees, turned around and began to pull down the zipper of her denim skirt.

"Applejack!? Not you too!" Rarity despaired.

"I thought you were against doing that…" Sunset pointed out.

"I was, but then I realized that the Everfree team has pushed our team around long enough and it's time we get give them the what for!" Applejack declared before pulling down her skirt and undies, pressing her bottom against the window and mooning the other team. "And _that_ is by showing them _these_ beauties."

"You mean _booties_!" Pinkie quipped with a laugh.

"By the way, nice bum you got there, Applejack!" Rainbow complimented, as she eyed it suggestively and saw how firm it looked and because it was so firm, rarely did any extra flesh on her butt cheeks get moved and molded.

"Yeah! Nice and solid…" Pinkie added, licking her lips

"Thank ya, I owe that to all my hard work on the farm. Now I got buns of steel!" Applejack said, proudly. "Course yours isn't too bad either, Pinkie."

"Really?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Yeah, it may be kinda doughy but Granny always said that guys like a girl with a big fat porch!" Applejack smirked as she slapped her own behind.

"Please tell me you're not actually having this conversation right now…" Sunset bemoaned while Rarity buried her face and Fluttershy hid.

The trio continued to squish their buttocks against the windows harder and harder, so much in fact that even their pussies had come into view for the Everfree High team to see. The three of them then began to giggle with excitement and the chills they were getting from the cold glass and the thrill of mooning a group of folks that they hated had started to make them wet, drops of their juices began to slid down the window, not that they noticed. It was then that the traffic ahead of them had finally cleared up and their rivals' bus had just began to drive on ahead.

"Alright, they're gone, pull 'em up." Applejack told the other two as they all removed their bottoms from the glass, which left visible and round imprints as well as wet marks made by their coitus'. They sat back down and pulled their skirts and underwear back up just as their own bus had begun to move also, much to the relief of their friends.

"So immature…" Rarity sighed.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper, Rarity. It was fun!" Pinkie smiled.

"It was indecent and _rude!_ You'll never catch _me_ doing something like that," Rarity said firmly.

"I just hope you guys realize that you just exposed yourselves to our rivals and they did _not_ look happy, so be careful," Sunset Shimmer warned them.

"Aw, come on! It was all in good fun," Rainbow assured her. "Besides, what could they possibly do to counter _that_? Nothing! That's what."

"I sure hope not." Fluttershy voiced.

"Please! Just you wait, by the time we leave the field we'll be laughing and having a good time and I'll say: adios Timberwolves!" Rainbow said, confidently.

Little did she know that Sunset's warning had more merit then she gave it credit for. For as they were driving away, Lightning Dust held up in her hand her phone which had a picture of Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie showing their big butts to them in broad daylight. They all smiled at the butt shots they had managed to capture. Starlight looked pleased.

"Adios… Wondercolts." Starlight smirked before she and the rest of her team laughed evilly.

* * *

Eventually they both soon arrived at the soccer field outside of Everfree High and both teams, after exchanging bitter looks, headed for the locker room to change into their uniforms.

While the more ladylike members of the room like Fluttershy, Rarity and Sunset all changed into their cheerleading outfits in the change room so one else could see them in clad their undies, Rainbow, Pinkie and Applejack all openly changed in front of each other all while commenting on each other's bodies and giving each other's rears a nice playful swat just for a laugh.

As they were doing so, Starlight of the Timberwolves poked her head out of the locker room where she and her team had just changed. After glancing around a bit, the rest of the team poked their heads out also.

"All clear," she informed. "Let's _do this_."

"Yeah," Gilda said, with an evil chuckle. "Those dweebs won't even know what hit them!"

They then began to make their way inside the locker room where the Canterlot High 6 were currently gathered, all changed for the big game and ready to go.

"Ok girls, this is it, remember to give your all out there!" Rainbow told them, confidently. "Sunset Shimmer, Fluttershy, Rarity; you guys cheer as loud as you can for us! That means you too, Fluttershy…"

"Oh… ok…" Fluttershy said before taking a deep breath and quietly cheering. "Yay…

Rainbow's face fell flat before she moved on. "Anyway… Applejack, Pinkie, you guys have my back out there?"

"Like you have to ask!" Pinkie beamed, sounding just as confident as she did.

"Alright, let's do this ya'll!" Applejack declared.

"Absolutely!" Rarity nodded.

"Yeah!" Sunset added.

"Great! Those Timberwolves are going down!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Startled, the girls turned and looked around the seemingly empty locker room, searching for the source of the voice.

"What? Who's there?" Sunset asked, out loud before she and the others noticed a purple boot stepping forward. A purple boot that happened to belong to Starlight Glimmer, who smirked just as she and the rest of her team stepped out of the shadows, grinning sneaky grins.

"Ah! The Timberwolves!" Fluttershy yelped with fear.

"What are _you_ all doing here?" Applejack demanded.

"Yeah, until the game ends this is _our_ locker room, plus I'm pretty sure the loser's circle is _that_ way," Rainbow said, smugly.

"Oh, I think _you're_ the ones who are going to end up in the losers' circle, Rainbow Dash," Gilda sneered.

"And the reason for that is easy; because you guys are going to _forfeit_ ," Suri told them, evilly.

"And _why_ would we do something like _that_?" Rarity questioned, her eyes narrowing.

"One again, the reason is simple, because if you _don't_ leave your school behind, we'll put _your_ behinds in our school _yearbook_!" Lightning Dust stated, sinisterly.

"Or if we're lucky…" the skinny goth girl began.

"We'll put it in _yours_ ," the big girl finished, also smiling evilly.

"What does _that_ mean?" Rainbow asked, confused.

"Beats me." Pinkie shrugged, just as stumped as the others.

Lightning Dust then took out her phone. "Take a look," she said as she pressed a button and showed them all a photo that made them all gasp.

"Oh… _no_!" Rainbow despaired, as she stared at a picture of what appeared to be hers, Pinkie, and Applejack's asses pressed against the windows of the bus from earlier. It didn't take them long to figure out that they had done so while they were mooning them and they didn't even know it till now. Rainbow scowled. "Your _despicable_."

"Why thank you, Rainbow. Cute butt by the way, I usually stare at guys' but… I could make an exception…" Lightning Dust smirked, suggestively.

"Rainbow Dash… what have you _done_!?" Rarity demanded, blushing and clearly looking upset.

"I… I…" Rainbow stuttered, unsure of what to say. She did _not_ see this coming _at all_ and had no clue of what to say or do.

"I did _warn_ you, didn't I?" Sunset Shimmer questioned.

"But… how was I supposed to know that they would take our picture!?" Rainbow exclaimed, defensively.

"Well how could _you_ not check to see if they weren't!?" Applejack questioned.

"I made a mistake, ok!?" Rainbow said.

Pinkie just looked at the picture closely. " _Wow_! How can such _huge_ tushies like ours fit on that teeny little screen here?" she wondered, curiously.

"Who cares! Not the point!" Rainbow Dash told her, loudly.

"You got that right, and unless you want this getting out I suspect that you'll do _anything_ we say." Suri smirked, folding her arms with pride. They had won.

"Oh no we _won't_!" Rainbow Dash declared as she impulsively moved forward and tried to pull the camera out of Lightning Dust's hand. This caught her off guard but still she held onto it. They then begin to pull it back and forth between them.

"Hey! Let go!" Lightning Dust yelled.

"Not a chance!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Rainbow no!" Sunset cried.

"Bad idea," the big girl growled as she stepped forward to try and grab Rainbow, only to be knocked back by a shoulder slam from Applejack.

"Right back at ya!" she shot back.

Starlight growled and then turned to the others. "Don't just stand there! Get the phone!"

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Gilda smirked, evilly as she cracked her knuckles while she and the others stepped forward towards them.

Fluttershy yelped and hid behind the rest of her friends who all struggled to push the Timberwolves back while Rainbow and Lightning continued to play tug of war with the phone. They soon both held it up in the air for their respective team members to grab but whenever one of them tried their arm was grabbed and pulled down by the opposing team.

Rainbow groaned due to the strain in her arms but continued to pull. "You won't catch us with our skirts down again, do you hear me!?"

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't be so overconfident if I were you!" Lightning Dust told her, smugly.

"Yeah dweebs, you see… your big behinds give us a _big_ advantage." Gilda smirked.

"The bigger they are…" the green haired girl began with a hiss.

"The easier they are to _kick_!" Suri finished, sinisterly.

"Huh, I always thought it was the bigger they are… the harder they fall," Pinkie pointed out.

"Just keep pushing!" Applejack told her, the strain keeping the Timberwolves back was obviously getting to her.

"We can't do this forever!" Sunset stated.

"Then somebody do something!" Rarity proclaimed.

"Yes… please now…" Fluttershy whimpered. She then seemed to notice something. "Oh! Lightning Dust! Your shoes are untied!"

Lightning Dust looked down. "What?" she asked, before noticing it as well. "Hey, what do you know? They really are."

This gave Rainbow the chance to over power and push back Lightning Dust into her friends while also pulling her phone out of her hand, dropping it and stomping on it until it was smashed beyond repair.

"HA!" she declared, triumphantly.

Seeing this happen shocked all of the Timberwolves, most of all Lightning Dust, who glared at Rainbow Dash fiercely.

"You crossed the line…" she warned her.

"You crossed the line when you made faces at us and took those pictures of our butts!" Rainbow Dash countered.

"She has a point!" Pinkie piped up.

"Oh yeah!?" Gilda roared before Suri stopped her.

"No, no, there's no need to fight," she said.

"That's right, and you know why? Because when it comes to pranks _I_ reign supreme! Got that?" Rainbow told them. Most of the Timberwolves seemed to look a little glum and also seem to accept Rainbow's words.

"She's right." Starlight nodded.

"We can't beat her, she's just too smart." The goth girl shrugged.

"Yeah." The big girl nodded.

"Let's go girls, while we still have our dignity intact…" Suri said, depressed as they all turned and began to leave the change room. Gilda gave them a growl and a raised fist before stomping off as well, leaving the Wondercolts stunned, though Rainbow looked proud.

"Ok… that was…" Applejack began.

"Odd?" Fluttershy guessed.

"Yeah," The farm girl confirmed.

"Not to mention _strange_ …" Sunset remarked.

"Ah, you guys are fussing over nothing!" Rainbow stated, confidently.

"But Rainbow, didn't you see? They were so ready and eager to blackmail us with those pictures then after you broke it they just… gave up?" Sunset pointed out.

"Yes… it doesn't seem like them at all…" Rarity mused.

"Yeah! That was way too easy!" Pinkie piped up.

"Exactly!" Applejack agreed.

"Are you sure destroying Lightning Dust's phone was a good idea?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Hey, it would have been a bad idea _not_ to! They we're gonna show _everyone_ pictures of our butts and put them in the yearbook!" Rainbow pointed out. "I had to do _something_ to stop them."

"And what will they do in retaliation?" Sunset questioned.

"Please! What else can they do to us? Nothing. That's what!" Rainbow stated, confidently. "Now let's get going!"

They prepared to leave but a cry from Rarity stopped them.

"Wait! I need reapply my make-up, I ended up smearing it a bit during that struggle." Rarity said, which made them all groan.

Rainbow put her hands on her hips and looked annoyed. "Hurry up, we ain't got all day."

As Rarity started to work on her looks again, the Timberwolves soon arrived on the field and while most of them we're calm, cool and collected, Gilda was still steamed over what just happened.

"Ugh! I can't _believe_ we let those pictures get destroyed!" she said, frustrated. "What a load!"

"It does suck…" the goth girl pointed out while the big girl nodded.

"Easy girls, sure we lost those pictures but we can still get back at them." Starlight assured them.

"Yeah? How?" Lightning Dust asked.

"But hitting them where it _really_ hurts!" Suri stated. "In _public_ , in front of _everyone_. All we need to do is get them into a false sense of security."

"Exactly and when the time is right… the _Moons_ of Canterlot High will be revealed!" Starlight said, smiling very evilly, so much in fact that it was practically a Slasher Smile.

* * *

Later on, that game had begun, the seats were filled by students from both Canterlot High and Everfree High, cheering on their respective teams as they came at each other hard in the soccer field. Sunset, Fluttershy and Rarity all stood on the sidelines waving their pom-poms and cheering their own cheer while Pinkie, Applejack and Rainbow Dash kicked the ball all over the place before scoring a goal.

The strange thing was, the Timberwolves seemed to be playing very poorly as the score was eighteen to nothing, and this did not go unnoticed by everyone else.

The commenter, named Silver Shill, then spoke through the microphone.

"Alright folks it's the final round, the current score for the Canterlot Wondercolts: eighteen! And the Everfree Timberwolves… less than that," he said, wincing a bit before playing a sound effect that sounded like a toilet flushing. " _Way_ less than that…"

Gilda heard him and gave him a death glare, which scared him greatly.

"But let's not think about that right now! Back to the game!" Silver Shill declared while the crowd cheered.

Applejack then ran up over to Rainbow, they talked as they ran side by side. "Hey… don't you think that this is once again too easy?" she asked, confused.

" _Or_ maybe they're just really bad players!" Rainbow smirked, smugly.

"Rainbow, this is serious!" Applejack told her, sternly. "I feels like their _letting us_ win!"

"Well then that's _their_ mistake, because we're _seriously_ gonna win!" Rainbow declared, determined. "Come on!"

Rainbow ran ahead, with Pinkie following her ring behind, her legs going around and around like a wheel, kind of like what you see in cartoons.

"Wait for me!" she cried while Applejack sighed and ran ahead also.

On the sidelines, the fact that things we're going so good for them did not go unnoticed by the rest of the their friends, currently cheering for them.

"Odd how the Timberwolves aren't putting up much of a fight…" Sunset remarked.

"Yes… and they were so fired up in the locker rooms…" Rarity pointed out.

"Oh… I don't like this…" Fluttershy said, nervously.

"Me neither, if they're letting us win then that _can't_ be good," Sunset stated, firmly. "Keep your eyes open."

The other two nodded before they continued with their cheering.

Silver Shill then spoke up ahead. "Ok folks, fifteen seconds left on the clock!" he said.

Hearing this fired Rainbow Dash up and drove to her to finish it all off with one more goal. She quickly got the ball from Suri and began to dribble all around the Timberwolves as she made her way to the goal, which was being blocked by the big girl of their team. They glared at each other before Rainbow put her foot on the ball as she skidded to stop kicked the ball up, jumped up and gave it a strong side kick that went right over the big girl's head and slammed into the net.

The score became twenty to nothing and soon after the game was over. The crowd went wild and cheered just like Sunset and the others did along with the rest of the team.

"Yes!" Rainbow said, exhilarated.

"We did it! We won! We won!" Pinkie yelled, jumping up and down with glee.

"Darn right we did!" Applejack nodded.

The three cheerleaders on the sidelines then rush over and initiated a group hug with their friends.

"You guys did it!" Fluttershy smiled, happily.

"Nice work!" Sunset commended them.

"A fabulous job if I must say." Rarity nodded.

"We know, we know," Rainbow said, proudly.

As the six them continued to congratulate each other, the Timberwolves all shared a look and began to sneak towards the sidelines without the Wondercolts, or the crowd, even noticing them.

The crowd then began to chant 'Canterlot Wondercolts' over and over again.

"Come on guys, let's take a bow!" Rainbow encouraged them as they all joined hands, and began to bow down to the stand with all their classmates on it. At that moment, the Timberwolves all smiled evilly.

"Ready…" Starlight began as she waited until they all turned and began to bow to the stand with all the students from Everfree High, who were still disappointed that they lost but were excited by the game none the less. At that moment the six girls from CHS had raised their rears in the direction of the girls from EHS and _that_ was what they were waiting for.

"Now!" Starlight cried as she and her teammates rushed over grabbed their skirts, shorts, as well as their undies and pulled as hard as they could. Because of the strength of Gilda and the big girl the fabric of their shorts, skirt and undies quickly began to tear and soon enough the Timberwolves ripped them right off the Wondercolt team, before they could even register their presence, exposing their naked backsides to nearly everyone at Canterlot High. To anyone else, it looked like they were mooning them.

The girls gasp sharply when they finally realized what had just happened, as did the crowd behind them while Suri suddenly took their picture with a digital camera.

"Alright, Wonder _dolts_ , you can _try_ to mess with us…" Suri began as she held up one of their shorts while the rest of her team held up their undies, shorts and skirts. " _But_ I _wouldn't_!"

"And that's a _big butt_!" Gilda smirked.

"Yeah, and this time it's not one, not two, not three, not four, not five, but _six_ big butts!" Lightning Dust added as she and her teammates started laughing, as did the whole crowd.

The first emotions that rushed into the girls' mind were shock, horror and fear. At that moment, all their classmates and peers had just seen their bare skinned tushie's and every inch of them too, including their anuses and pussies. A slight breeze blew against the exposed flesh of their rumps, sending a chill up and down their spines and making them shiver before quickly standing up straight, putting both of their hands on their cheeks and turning to face the laughing crowd.

They soon realized that they had now left their most private of parts exposed and immediately put one hand over their crotches while the other covered the cracks of their butts which were now facing the stands where the Everfree High students were sitting, and laughing. They then began to back away, their faces each glowing bright red with embarrassment.

"No, no, no, no, no… this _can't_ be happening…" Rarity despaired.

"I wish I could tell you it wasn't… but then I'd be lying…" Applejack admitted.

"Oh… this is _so_ humiliating…" Fluttershy whimpered, shaking in fear and shame more than the others.

"What do we do, Dashie?" Pinkie asked.

Sunset turned to Rainbow also, looking a bit angered. "Yeah Rainbow, got any more 'bright ideas'?"

"Just one…" Rainbow nodded, with a nervous smile before yelling. "RUN!"

The six of them quickly did so while covering up both parts of their now bare lower bodies while both groups on the stands continued to laugh hysterically as well as point at them and take their pictures with their phones and personal cameras. The Timberwolves watched them go, smirking evilly.

"You can run, Wondercolts! But it's gonna be _really_ hard to hide!" Lightning Dust called out to them while she and the others continued to laugh.

* * *

The six bottomless girls continued to run as fast as they possibly could while also keeping their rears and crotches as covered up as they could, even though they knew full well that everyone that was at the game had already gotten a good look at their private parts so it was pointless to try and hide their shame. Still they tried.

Rainbow then spotted some folks coming out of the school and stopped everyone.

"Guys! Incoming! Hide!" she said before they all ducked behind a bush, which was somewhat small and didn't cover _all_ of them. The couple walking by didn't seem to notice them, so they were safe… for now.

One by one they all poked their heads out. Their faces still burning red hot, as they silently prayed that no one else would spot them.

"Well, this certainly isn't good…" Applejack commented, scratching her head.

"No good? It's _horrible_!" Rarity exclaimed. "We've been _shamed_ , _humiliated_!"

"Well _yelling_ isn't gonna fix it!" Rainbow told her.

"Yeah, but a cute skirt would, my tushie is getting chilly," Pinkie added while wiggling her aforementioned rump.

"Join the club…" Sunset muttered. She let out a deep sigh. "We gotta find _something_ to cover ourselves up with until we get inside, after that we'll see if their Drama classroom has any costumes."

"And if they do we can use them until we get back home!" Fluttershy realized.

"Exactly." Sunset nodded.

"Alright! So we got a chance!" Applejack said, pleased.

"Yeah, we just need to get inside…" Sunset stated, looking towards the school.

Rarity nodded. "Yes, the sooner the better. The longer we stay like this the more likely our semi-nudeness will be _immortalized_ in the _school yearbook_!" she exclaimed, obviously stressed out and her cheeks were even redder than her friends. "I don't wanna be known as a Streaker!"

Rarity started to cry dramatically in despair while Fluttershy patted her on the back. Then soon enough, Rainbow, who had gotten tired of Rarity's constant crying swung her hand and landed a stinging slap on her posterior. She could help but let out a yelp as she held her butt cheeks.

"Get a hold of yourself, Rarity!" she practically yelled at her. "If you keep crying like that _everyone_ 's gonna know where we are and _then_ we'll be in big trouble!"

"Rainbow's got a point, Rare, you gotta stay strong for a little while, at least until we find something like a pair of pants or a skirt to put on."

The purple haired girl sighed. "Yes… I suppose we're right…"

"Duh, and besides, we're all alone out here, no way anyone's gonna see us," Rainbow said, confidently.

They then heard laughing and honking nearby and turned to the street where they saw a bunch of guys driving by, laughing and pointing at their bums while also letting out wolf whistles.

"Hey, those girls have no skirts on!" one of them cried.

The six girls screamed and started running again, while trying to desperately cover themselves up.

They soon reached the corner of the school where they saw that the front entrance was not too far away. Rainbow also noticed two trashcan lids, took them off and threw them to Rarity and Applejack, who used them to cover their crotches, and to a limited degree their breasts.

"Here, use this for now," she said.

"Hey! What about us?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't have any more lids!" Rainbow said.

"Then… just give us the whole can!" Sunset told her.

"Fine!" The rainbow haired girl said as she picked up the opened trash can and handed it to Sunset, and the other one to Pinkie, who held it up in front of them in order to cover up their breasts and crotches equally.

"But… _we_ don't have anything to cover ourselves with now!" Fluttershy said, fearfully.

Rainbow then spotted some newspapers blowing on the wind and smirked. "Oh, yes we do!" she said as she ran away from the wall and chased after the newspapers.

"Rainbow! Get back here!" Sunset cried.

Rainbow ignored her cries, chased after the newspapers a bit and eventually stepped on them with her soccer cleat, stopping them in their tracks.

"See? No big deal," she said, as she bent over to grab the newspapers, while also raising her rump in the air, which got the others very worried and blushing as red as tomatoes.

"Uh… Rainbow? I wouldn't…" Applejack began.

"What?" Rainbow questioned as she began to stand up straight only to stop when she heard a car screeching and then crashing behind her.

She turned and saw that a sports car, with three frat boys inside of it, had crashed into another car parked near the school. They seemed to be ok and their car wasn't too badly damaged but that wasn't the part that worried Rainbow. It was the fact that they were gawking and _drooling_ at the sight of her bare butt which she _practically_ showed them just now.

"Well, _hello_!"

"I think I'm in love!"

"A-hooga, a-hooga! A-whoo!"

Rainbow quickly took the newspapers and used them to cover herself as she began to back away, her face burning red now.

"Hey! Quit looking!" Rainbow shouted, clearly embarrassed and almost mortified.

"Hey, relax sweet cheeks… and I'm not just talking about the one's on your _face_!" the first frat boy joked as they all started laughing hysterically, making Rainbow more mad then shameful.

"Why you…" she growled.

"Come on, doll face, why don't you just… _turn the other cheek_!" the second one mocked, as they laughed even more.

"If I were able to right now… I'd _so_ whoop your sorry butts!" Rainbow warned them angrily.

"Yeah, as soon as you learn to cover your own!" The second frat boy taunted her again. They laughed while Rainbow's face became so red and hot she felt like she was gonna melt.

"Oh, don't worry babe, I believe you," the third one told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I always trust girls with _big butts_ … they cannot lie!"

The three of them started laughing again before backing out and driving off with their dented car, leaving Rainbow fuming. They then noticed that Pinkie was also laughing and turned to her.

"Oh… sorry… I kinda got caught up in the moment…" Pinkie said, sheepishly. "Plus it was funny!"

Rainbow groaned as she walked back to the others and handed Fluttershy the second newspaper to cover her bottom half with. "Let's just get inside before we get spotted again…"

"But there's no one out here," Pinkie pointed out.

" _Why_ did you _say_ that?" Sunset Shimmer asked her, exasperated.

"What?" Pinkie asked, not getting it.

"HEY!"

The girls all gasped and spotted a Police Officer, making his way towards them, clearly upset.

"Oh! _Now_ I get it!" Pinkie said.

"Uh… howdy officer… um… what can we do you for?" Applejack inquired, nervously.

"You girls mind telling me why your holding those trashcan's, lids and newspapers like that?" he questioned.

"Oh! Well… it's a long and… _complicated_ story… see…" Rarity began.

"A team of bullies of a rival school ripped our shorts, skirts and undies off after we mooned them on the bus!" Pinkie replied.

"PINKIE!" Everybody exclaimed, clearly annoyed.

"You mean… your semi- _nude_?" The officer asked, slowly. They nodded, embarrassed and blushing. The cop scanned them up and down, and realized just _why_ they were covering up their bottom parts, and blushed as well. "Oh my, so you are…"

"Well? Aren't you gonna help us out?" Rainbow questioned, impatiently.

The officer looked flustered as he adjusted his collar and struggled hard to look away, but it seemed fruitless for him. "Uh… well… you should still be ashamed of yourselves!" he scolded.

"We are…" Rarity agreed, sadly as she lowered her head.

"Do you girls realize how much trouble you're in for public indecency!?" The officer scolded, still blushing and trying to turn away. He managed to close his eyes but he quickly opened one and glanced at them from the corner of his eye.

"Hey! We didn't ask to be like this!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rainbow," Sunset advised. She turned to the officer. "Look… officer, we just need something to cover yourselves with, if you happened to… by any chance… know where we could get some pants, skirts, shorts… or anything like that…"

"Or better yet, _buy_ some!" Rarity added.

"We would really appreciate it…" Sunset finished.

The cop thought for a bit. "Ok, I'll help you, but on _one_ condition," he said.

Fluttershy looked hopeful and happy. "Oh? What is it?" she asked, curiously.

The officer turned to them with a devious grin. "Could you also… take off your tops as well?" he inquired, blushing.

The girls faces became red also, but mainly out of embarrassment and anger. Rainbow growled at the so-called 'lawman'.

"Like _heck_!" she exclaimed before lifting her leg and kicking him right in the crotch. He squeaked in pain, held his 'special spot' and fell right over. Most of the girls gasped.

"I can't believe you just _did that_!" Fluttershy said, alarmed.

"Yeah, you kicked a policeman in the kiwis! That's not funny, that's a felony!" Pinkie added. "Hey! Rhyme!"

"Uh, no, it ain't…" Applejack stated.

"Who cares!?" Sunset said, stressed. "We gotta get out of here before someone else sees us!"

"Right! To the school!" Rarity declared as they continued to make their way towards the school entrance. They felt more and more hopeful as they got closer and closer to their goal.

"Hey… Hey, I think we're gonna make it!" Rainbow said, eagerly.

"Yeah, we're almost there!" Fluttershy added.

"Oh boy!" Applejack grinned, excitedly.

"Yeah! This is gonna be _easy_!" Pinkie smiled.

Just as soon as she said this another cold wind blew by and made Fluttershy shiver, stop in her place and hold her arms tightly. Because of that, she dropped the only thing covering her crotch and ended up causing everyone to bump into her, since she was in front of them all. Eventually they all fell over, dropped each of the things covering them and landed on the top floor of the stairs leading up to the front door, with their rear's sticking up in the air.

They all groaned before glaring at Pinkie.

"Nice going," Rainbow remarked, sarcastically.

"What?" she asked, still not getting it.

Rarity then noticed that they were exposed again and bugged out. "Oh no! If everybody around sees us…" she began before she was caught off by the sounds of teens laughing.

They all turned and noticed some of the students from the game, led by the Timberwolves were indeed right behind them and laughing at the sight of their butts.

"Hey! It's the mooning girls again!"

"Look at their _butts!"_

"Come on ladies, shake those big things!"

"Boy, those are some _big butts_!" Gilda remarked. "I mean look at the _size_ of them!"

"Yeah, talk about having a lot of _junk_ in your _trunk_!" Lightning joked, with an evil smirk.

"Why just _one_ of their butts could eclipse the _sun_!" Suri added, making some of the other teens laugh.

"Got that right, if they turn to get a little sunshine on their rear ends then we're back in the _dark ages_!" Starlight Glimmer quipped. The kids laughed even more, practically crying now while the Wondercolts blushed even more than before, as the stood up, turned, covered themselves up again by pulling down their shirts and backed away while the catcalls, the laughs, the butt jokes and the camera shots kept on coming.

"Ooh… what do we do now?" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Just keep backing away, Fluttershy, once we're out of range we'll hightail it to the Drama room," Rainbow Dash whispered.

"And continue being mocked by our peers and rivals, absolutely _not_!" Rarity expressed, firmly.

"Rarity, we can't make any rash movements, they'll all just follow us in!" Applejack told her.

"She's right, we have to stay calm and _think_." Sunset Shimmer added.

"Yes… stay calm, not panicking…" Rarity muttered, as she tried hard to block out the laughter and the rude comments about her rear before she noticed that some passersby were watching also. One lady covered her son's eyes.

"Hey! You girls! Put some _clothes_ on!" she cried.

"Ugh, what a disgrace to fashion those poor girls are," a woman known as Prim Hemline commented, snobbishly before walking off.

Hearing this drove Rarity over the edge and caused her to scream and cry as she turned and quickly bolted down the hallway, incidentally getting some wolf whistles due to her revealing her rump to the crowd before she vanished from sight.

"Rarity! Come back!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"You really wanna stick around here!?" Applejack questioned, incredulously.

Rainbow glanced at the crowd, saw it was getting bigger, and _closer_ , and thought fast. "Nope! Run!" she yelled before they all made a break for it down the hall, this time pulling down both sides of their shirts in a desperate attempt to cover themselves.

"Get 'em!" Gilda called out as they all began to rush inside at once.

* * *

The hallways were quickly filled with the sounds of people yelling, cheering and camera's flashing as the six girls that were in front of the large crowd continued to run, and streak, as fast as they could in the hope of outrunning the large mob lead by the disgruntled Timberwolves.

They continued to pull the backs of their shirts down in order to cover their rears but left their bare crotches exposed to anyone that was in front of them, like the janitor for starters who got a good look of their vaginas and immediately fainted while they passed by. Although, Pinkie did manage to put a pillow under his head before leaving again.

"What do we do!? We can't keep running forever!" Sunset proclaimed.

"Plus, the fabrics on our shirts are straining!" Rarity added, noticing the small tears that were forming because of their hard pulling. "If this keeps up we'll be bottomless _and_ topless!"

"Well _that's_ not good!" Pinkie remarked while Fluttershy yelped.

Rainbow quickly thought of something. "Quick! Follow me to the Gym's storage room, we can hide in there!"

"Good enough for _me_!" Applejack voiced.

"Me too!" Fluttershy nodded.

"Then let's go!" Rarity declared as they ran even faster and went down every corner until they finally ducked into the Gym and after closing the Gym doors Rainbow quickly lead them to the storage room where they opened the door, rushed inside and closed it behind them.

As soon as they were all inside they pulled down the blind on the door and the blinds on the windows and ducked down before staying as quiet as possible while they listened to the sounds of rapid footsteps running by and eventually fading. Once they realized they were gone, they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew! Close one…" Rainbow breathed.

"So… are we safe?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Yes, for the moment we are," Sunset stated.

"Can we _please_ leave now?" Rarity questioned.

"I don't think so…" Applejack said as she got closer to the door.

"Why not?" Pinkie inquired.

Applejack took a peek behind the blind and looked around for a bit. "They could still be out there and as soon as we step outside this here classroom they'll be hunting us down like a bunch of angry fire ants."

"Well then _what_ are we supposed to do in here until they all finally give up?" Rarity questioned, exasperated.

Rainbow's eyes then widened. "I think I have an idea."

"Oh no…" Applejack bemoaned.

"You haven't heard what it is yet," Rainbow pointed out.

"Don't need to hear it to know it's bad," Applejack stated with a frown.

"Indeed, all your ideas so far have gotten us into nothing but trouble!" Rarity said, hotly.

"Ok, ok, I mean I know it looks bad…" Rainbow Dash began to say.

"Our skirts and shorts are _gone!_ " Rarity exclaimed.

"Don't forget our undies!" Pinkie Pie piped up, smiling.

"And now everyone from both our school and the Timberwolves school are after us…" Fluttershy added, upset.

"Just to take pictures of _these_ ," Sunset finished as she slapped her own bare behind.

"Yes, you just _had_ to moon them, didn't you?" Rarity expressed, annoyed.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Rainbow defended. "Plus Applejack and Pinkie Pie joined in too!"

" _You_ started it!" Applejack countered. "Plus you could have talked us out of it!"

Rainbow sighed, deeply. "Fine, I admit everything that's happened up until now has been my fault…"

"Duh!" They all said.

The rainbow haired girl looked annoyed but continued anyway. "And I'll take all responsibility when the Principal of this place _or_ Principal Celestia finally catches us… but until then… I'd like to make a proposal that's _guaranteed_ not to get us into any trouble."

"What is it?" Pinkie inquired

Rainbow then gained a certain look in her eye. "Well… they're probably gonna keep on searching this place for who knows how long… and until they finally decide to give up and go home… we got this whole classroom to ourselves. So… wanna fool around?" she asked with a suggestive smile.

It took a little while before what Rainbow had just suggested to them finally sunk into their heads and when it did their eyes widened, their faces became beet red once again and Pinkie's jaw dropped in an instant. Rarity was the first to say something.

"WHAHATT!" she exclaimed, shocked.

" _Please_ tell me you're joking," Applejack stated, seriously. Rainbow continued to smile a flirty little smile and rubbed her hands together.

"She's… _not_ joking," Sunset Shimmer concluded.

"Oh dear…" Fluttershy expressed, covering her face.

"What? I don't get it? What's so bad about having fun and fooling around?" Pinkie inquired. She then held up her hand. "I call dibs on messing with the chalk!"

"It's not exactly that kind of 'fooling around' that she means, Pinkie Pie…" Applejack sighed while face palming.

"Oh. Then what does she mean?" the party girl asked, innocently.

"Well… let's just say it involves… being _fully_ nude and lots of _physical contact_ ," Sunset Shimmer explained, slowly while blushing at the same time.

"Also known as…" Rarity began before whispering it in her ear. " _Making love_."

"Oh!" Pinkie said, finally getting it. After a brief pause she spoke. "Let's do it!"

"Pinkie!" Rarity exclaimed, again.

"What?" she asked again.

"You do realize that Rainbow's suggesting that we make love _together_ , don't you?" Rarity questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't say we should do it in one big group, just each of us pairs with a partner, that's all," Rainbow said.

"But… but… we're all _girls_ ," Fluttershy stuttered, blushing even more. Her face was now red as a tomato.

"So?" Pinkie questioned, shrugging and not seeing the big deal.

" _So_!? I for one do _not_ swing that way!" Rarity huffed. She then glanced away once Applejack gave her a look, like she _knew_ she was lying. "Well… I may have had a _few_ impious thoughts involving it in the past… but that's all they were! _Thoughts_!"

"Sure…" Applejack said, unconvinced.

"Aw, come on you guys! Where's the harm? It'll be just this _one time!_ " Rainbow insisted.

"That's what they _all_ say…" Rarity rolled her eyes.

"How do you know?" Pinkie inquired, curiously while the others glanced at her, making her blush.

"Uh… never mind!" Rarity said, quickly. "Anyway, I won't do it!"

"No one has to know! Plus no one's gonna see us." Rainbow pointed out. "Plus what else are we supposed to do until they all leave?"

"Uh…" Applejack said, trying to think of something but ended up coming up with nothing.

"I don't know… if we do this… we'll all be naked in front of each other!" Sunset Shimmer stated, embarrassed.

"So? I've already seen Pinkie and Applejack in their birthday suits and vice versa." Rainbow Dash shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"Well, yeah but…" Applejack began. Pinkie Pie then giggled. "What? What did I…"

"You said 'butt'!" Pinkie giggled, while the others looked unamused. "Oh! And speaking of _butts_!"

Pinkie then spun around, bent down with her hands on her knees and started shaking and wiggling her butt at the others

"Let's shake 'em!" she cried, as she began to wiggle it left and right while laughing.

The rest of the girls gasped and blushed a brilliant red while Fluttershy covered her eyes. "Oh my… she commented, though she opened up two of her fingers and let one of her eyes watch her, as if she couldn't help herself.

"Pinkie!" Rarity exclaimed.

"We _really_ don't need to see this…" Sunset groaned as she turned and put her arm around her head while holding out the other one, trying to get Pinkie to stop. However, she continued to wiggle it up and down for them.

"Yeah, I've seen enough butts for one day, thank you," Applejack huffed as she turned around and folded her arms.

"What? I'm just shaking what my momma gave me!" Pinkie grinned, wiggling her rump as hard as she could.

"I highly doubt your 'momma' would like you shaking your _derriere_ like that!" Rarity remarked.

Their faces stayed red, as she continued to wiggle her rump left and right, up and down, much to Rainbow's mounting amusement as she egged her on. "Alright Pinkie, _shake that thing_!"

Pinkie did just as she said, all with a giggle.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash _please_ make her stop!" Rarity begged.

Rainbow leaned on Pinkie. "The only way to make her stop is if you guys agree to my proposal! Do that and we'll agree to never speak of it again, _ever_."

"Never!" Applejack stated.

Rainbow Dash remained calm. "Ok. I did not want to have to resort to this _but_ …" she began, making Pinkie giggle. She then pointed to the classroom's chalk board and the ruler on the metal edge of it. "You all see that ruler over there…?"

"Yeah…" Sunset Shimmer said, slowly turning to it.

"And do you remember what you girls all said that you absolutely _hate_ seeing and hearing, having experienced it as kids?" The rainbow haired girl inquired with an evil little smirk.

"You _wouldn't_ …" they all said, slowly and dangerously.

"Try me!" Rainbow declared. "Pinkie Pie! Assume the position and stick your butt out!"

Pinkie saluted her. "Yes, ma'am!" she declared as she walked over to the teacher's desk and bent over it, raising her bottom up in the air just like Rainbow Dash told her to do. "Like this?"

Rainbow chuckled a bit. "A little higher."

Pinkie did so by using her tippy toes, now it looked like her butt was higher than her head.

"How's this?"

"Perfect and now…"

Rainbow then grabbed the ruler and admired it for a bit. The rest of the girls gasped when they realized that she really was serious about what she was going to do.

Fluttershy yelped. "Ooh! I can't watch this!" she said as she tried to cover her eyes with her hands again, but like last time she can't help but peek.

"Oh _please_ don't…" Rarity begged, desperately.

"She-she's bluffing! I know it!" Applejack said, afraid and hoping she was right.

"I don't think so…" Sunset shook her head, equally afraid.

"Last chance girls… the only way to get me to stop is to agree to my proposal," Rainbow warned them.

"Never!" Rarity proclaimed, dramatically and stubbornly.

"Rarity!" the others said.

"Ok…" Rainbow shrugged, with a smile.

Rainbow then got into the proper stance and readied herself. She put her hand on Pinkie's back in order to keep her still while her other hand, still holding the ruler, drew back while everyone else held their breath, anxiously.

"Here… we… go!" Rainbow declared as she reeled her arm back and then brought it down quickly.

 _Smack!_

That was the sound that was heard upon Rainbow swiping Pinkie across her gorgeously plump posterior, causing her to shift forwards and yelp but strangely, she actually seemed to _enjoy_ it.

"Ooh!" she suddenly squealed in delight before giggling.

"Like that?" Rainbow asked, smirking.

"Yeah! Come on! Spank me! Spank me harder!" Pinkie encouraged, eagerly.

"Maybe I will," Rainbow declared as she swung back again and smacked her rump a second time, only harder than before, making her jolt forward an inch or two.

"Oh my!" Pinkie gasped, still appearing to enjoy it.

And so the surprisingly pleasurable spanking continued. With each smack it sent something of a shockwave across her rump causing the flesh on Pinkie's cheeks to ripple and quake while she continued to moan and squeal in delight. Rainbow soon got into a rhythm as she paddled Pinkie's right cheek and then her left and then her sitting spots, causing her rear to turn from dark pink to a nice shade of red.

 _Smack! Smack! Smack!_

That was all the four girls standing against the wall nearby could hear and it was more torture to _them_ then it was to Pinkie. They tried to block out the sound but it seemed to have little effect. Eventually, it became too much for them and Applejack was the first to be overwhelmed.

"Alright, alright! We'll all have a roll in the hay together! Just _please_ stop spankin'!" Applejack begged.

"Ooh… what _she_ said!" Rarity added.

"Ditto!" Fluttershy nodded, quickly.

Satisfied, Rainbow quickly ceased padding Pinkie and tossed away the ruler while the party girl herself sat up and rubbed her admittedly sore rear.

Sunset still looked a bit displeased. "So, happy now?"

"Very," Rainbow said, proudly. But her pride quickly vanished. "Well… maybe not… listen girls… I-I got a confession to make."

"This outta be good…" Applejack muttered, under her breath.

"I know things are bad right now and I know I messed up _big time_ and I just want to say… I'm sorry… this whole thing is my fault and… I just wanted us to do something to you know… take our minds of it, even just for a little while…" Rainbow said, a bit depressed. "Plus, even if we _do_ get in trouble for all this we might as well have some fun and go out with a _bang_."

The girls all exchanged glances.

"She does have a point…" Sunset Shimmer noted.

"And also… I've wanted to try it… mostly because… I've never done it before…" Rainbow confessed. The girls were all stunned.

" _What_? You mean you're a… you know…" Rarity started before glancing around and whispering soft. "The _v_ -word?"

Rainbow looked at her flatly. "You mean a _virgin_? Yes."

"But… we thought you…" Applejack began.

"That night…" Fluttershy continued.

"At one of my parties!" Pinkie piped up.

"With that guy Soarin, you said you…" Sunset said before her voice trailed off.

"Well I _lied_ , ok?" Rainbow stated, upset. "I mean we did go into the bedroom yes… but only on a _dare_! And once we were in their we were too afraid to do it, and we knew if we didn't make _some_ kind of noise people would think we were chickens so…"

"You _faked_ it, didn't you?" Applejack guessed.

Rainbow lowered her head. "Yeah… I did…" she sighed. "And now… I want to try it for _real_! Sure it may be with a girl but so what? Who cares about that whole 'no same gender relationship' stuff, huh?"

"And also; what do we got to lose?" Pinkie added. "I mean other than our virginities."

" _Exactly_ ," Rainbow declared.

The girls looked at each other again and soon began to see Rainbow's point as well as feel bad for her, despite the _crude_ method she used to get them to agree to it. Eventually, they all reached the same decision and sighed.

"Alright. I'm in," Applejack declared

"Me too." Sunset nodded.

"And I as well," Rarity added.

"I'm… still a little uncomfortable with it… but I still want to make you happy so… I'm in," Fluttershy finished.

"Yes!" Rainbow said, excited as she pumped her fist.

"Well ok, time to get nakie!" Pinkie smiled, eagerly as she grabbed both ends of her shirt and began to pull it up over her head.

The others quickly followed suit and one by one they took off their shirts and tossed them into a pile in the middle of them, leaving them wearing only their bras, socks, and shoes. Their footwear was the next to go followed by the item that concealed each of their perky, bouncy and slightly small breasts. With that they were all fully nude. They stared at each other's naked body's, blushing a bit, and they were all silent until Pinkie Pie finally spoke.

"Wow Rarity! Your boobs look so good!" Pinkie Pie commented.

Rarity smiled, proudly. "Why thank you darling, it takes a very specific diet to get them to be like this."

"Hey! What about mine?" Applejack pointed out as she presented her well-toned and well-tanned breasts to them

"Oh _yes_ Applejack! Very nice, for someone whose never been to a spa I might add." Rarity said.

"I will take _that_ as a compliment." Applejack nodded.

"Well when _we_ we're dating Flash couldn't take his eyes off these." Sunset smiled as she held up her boobs, which were practically B cups and leaving the other girls all drooling.

"Ooh!" They all said.

Fluttershy looked down at her very small breasts and sighed, embarrassed. Applejack put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aw, what's the matter, sugar?" she asked.

"Nothing it's just… I… don't have any…" the shy girl began but couldn't finish her sentence.

"Tits?" Rainbow finished, bluntly.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy nodded, shamefully.

"Oh, don't be like that darling, they're cute." Rarity told her as she put an arm around her and held one in her hand, making Fluttershy blush. "I'll bet all the boys love 'em."

"And _girls_!" Pinkie Pie sang.

"Speaking of which we should do it with a partner, it would get… messy… not to mention _complicated_ all at once." Rainbow suggested.

"Agreed," Rarity stated.

"But… how do we pick who does it with who?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Easy, just grab one and go for it! Like this!" Applejack said as she suddenly spanked Rainbow, causing her to yelp and begin to fall over as she held her rump. But Applejack quickly caught her and held her up bridal style. She sighed. "Boy howdy, I should have done this a _long_ time ago."

Rainbow smirked and wrapped her arms around the farm girl's neck. "No kidding."

"Yeah…" Applejack smiled before she and Rainbow press their lips against each other in a kiss full of passion that they had probably been holding in for years.

Fluttershy and Rarity smiled at this sweetly before looking at each other fondly as well. In a quick moment they both grabbed and pulled each other close before kissing as well, each wrapping one of their arms around each other's heads in the process, which eventually lowered to each other's rumps, which they held tightly.

Pinkie quickly clutched Sunset and brought her closer before stealing a kiss from her, much to her surprise. But she quickly gave in and wrapped her arms around Pinkie, allowing them to engage in an even deeper kiss.

The nude girls continued to make out with their respective partners, each beginning to have a little tongue fight with the other. Rainbow and Applejack's tongue's aggressively and passionately swirled around each other inside their mouths, both fighting for dominance while exchanging saliva before separating only for air, flicking each other's tongues and then locking lips once again. Fluttershy and Rarity's was a bit more gentle, though Rarity did stick her tongue out and got Fluttershy to suck on it for bit, her lips moved up and down the slippery tongue, causing them to exchange saliva as well before kissing again. Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie's lips however just continued to smash into each other and the two began to moan and gasp as their bodies started to heat up.

With her heart pounding hard and fast as they continued to kiss passionately, Rainbow grabbed onto Applejack's left breast and began to squeeze it like an exercise ball. This caused the cowgirl to stop the kiss as her eyes widened, before narrowing as she gave out a seductive smile, which Rainbow returned as she began to caress Applejack's boobs up and down and side to side as if it was uncooked dough.

This made Applejack pant as her nipples became erect, which Rainbow felt, grabbed, twisted left and right and pulled on it before lowering her head and sucking it, all of which made Applejack cry out over and over again before she eventually fell right over. Her back flesh landed on the cold floor, which sent a shiver up and down her spine while Rainbow landed right on top of her breasts, which she rubbed her face against over and over.

They both moaned and cried out as this happened before Rainbow lifted her head and looked into the farm girl's green eyes. They both let out a chuckle before slamming their lips against each other again, with Rainbow putting one hand on the back of AJ's head and the other on her breast, which she continued to squeeze while Applejack put her hand on the back of Rainbow's head as well while the other trailed down her back before reaching her bottom and squeezing it also. Rainbow yelped then exchanged suggestive smirks with Applejack before they started kissing and massaging each other's rumps and boobs.

Close by Rarity and Fluttershy continued their own make out session, that is until Fluttershy separated and started kissing Rarity all the way down her neck and then her collarbone, causing Rarity to shiver and squeal with pleasure.

"Oh Fluttershy… you're lips are so incredibly soft!" Rarity expressed, panting.

Fluttershy kissed her arm one more time before smiling at her. "Thanks… and your skin is like _silk_!"

"Why thank you, I do try to maintain my perfect skin," Rarity said, proudly as she raised the arm Fluttershy kissed and took her hand before twirling her around.

Then before long they begin to do some ballroom dancing around the room, all while in the nude, mind you, and because their bodies were pressed so close together they both blushed and giggled at the same time.

"Say… to increase this arousing round of foreplay, what's say we… turn it up a notch by rubbing her breasts together?" Rarity requested, suggestively. "What do you say?"

"Oh… I don't know… mine may be too small…" Fluttershy said, hesitantly.

"Nonsense! Like I told you before; yours are perfect and now I will show you," Rarity told her and as they locked hands and pulled their arms down while also pressing their breasts together. They both begin to squish and rub them together and also get their nipples to swirl around each all, all of which caused them to giggle and moan as they felt a wave of pleasure rush through their bodies like a raging river.

Rarity then twirled Fluttershy around again, both of them giggle, before doing a little dance. Rarity then turned around and pressed her rump against Fluttershy's. Within moments the two began to rub, squish and grind their rear ends together. The flesh on both went up and down and then twisted a bit as the owners made their butts rub around each other's in complete circles, with one going left and the other right.

Fluttershy moaned with pleasure and started to get very wet in her lower region, indicating by the dripping she heard coming below her. "Oh Rarity… your butt is so amazing!" she sighed, smiling.

Complimented, Rarity smiled and moved her derriere away and twisted her body a bit so she could look down at it. "Isn't it though? And to think I was worried that it getting bigger was a _bad_ thing, but I can see in _this_ case, it's a _blessing_!"

Fluttershy bent down to get a better look and stared at the heavenly looking twin white globes with a smile. "It sure is…" she said, seductively as she gently caressed one cheek before pressing her lips firmly against it.

There was a loud 'popping' sound after Fluttershy removed her lips from Rarity's rump, which left behind a visible kiss mark on her white flesh, all thanks to the lipstick she happened to be wearing.

"So soft…" Fluttershy sighed, as if she was in a trance.

"Aw, such a sweet little butt kisser…" Rarity smiled, while Fluttershy rubbed the cheek of her face against Rarity's own butt cheek.

Around the same, Sunset and Pinkie were also continuing their long kiss. Sunset's fingers trailed down Pinkie's back until they cupped one of Pinkie's cheeks and then pinched it. Pinkie squealed in pleasure and pain, though more than Sunset expected.

"Sorry! I guess your butt's still a little sore, huh?" she remarked.

"Well… I was a _bad girl_ ," Pinkie smiled, suggestively.

As if she could read her mind, Sunset quickly understood what she was suggesting and smiled also. "Oh? Well since _I_ was at one point… show me what you do to _bad girls_ ," she requested, seductively and with a sultry smirk.

"Ok!" Pinkie chirped before dropped down and sat down, folding her legs underneath her thighs, while resting her buttocks on the heels. She gestured down to her, patted her lap and spoke in a tone similar to one calling a pet. "Come on, get down over my leg. Come on, come on."

Sunset Shimmer smiled and complied with Pinkie's request, as she laid across her lap with her butt directly below her face. The pink-haired girl moved her hand under the former queen bee's legs and thighs all the way to her round butt, which she rubbed and squeezed firmly in her hands, making the other girl moan.

Pinkie smiled as she squeezed it even tighter and shook it before raising her hand and smacking it.

"Oh!" Sunset Shimmer gasped, feeling the full force of the spank, which left a red hand mark on her right cheek. She then groaned with pleasure, now knowing why Pinkie Pi enjoyed it so much. "Mmm… again…"

Pinkie complied and spanked her even harder, this made Sunset shiver and kicked and wiggled her legs left and right as her whole shook with pleasure.

"Ooh! Harder!" Sunset begged before Pinkie began to rapidly spank each of her cheeks, slowly making them bright red. She then began to smack the top part of her cheeks with both of her hands, as if they were bongo drums, which made them jiggle and shake even more. This aroused Sunset Shimmer even more as she wiggled her legs in the air and pounded the ground while moaning and yelping. "Ooh! Yes! Yes! Harder! Harder!"

As this continued, Sunset's womanhood slowly became wetter and wetter as she got more and more excited. The same thing was happening with the others as well. As they each continued their foreplay, their bodies began to heat up and become sweaty, like they were in a sauna. Eventually the urge to do even more reached its peak, till they couldn't hold it back anymore.

Rainbow, who had just stopped sucking on Applejack's nipple, raised her head. "Ok… time to _really_ kick things up a notch…" she smirked as she kept one hand on top of Applejack's other breast and squeezed it tight then slowly lowered the other hand all the way down her chest and stomach. She caressed her crotch before she reached her vagina. Rainbow then stuck two fingers into her slick folds. She shivered as she felt the wetness of AJ's pussy and reveled in the squishiness she felt as she went further inside, but stopped when Applejack gasped and cried out. "Oh! Sorry! Did that hurt at all?"

Applejack panted feverishly before raising her head a bit and smiling at Rainbow. "Nah, keep on going…"

Rainbow then began inserting her fingers in and out of Applejack's pussy and against her clitoris over and over again, gaining more and more depth as she went, which caused her to leak even more juices. "Like this?" she asked, innocently.

As Rainbow began to push her fingers against Applejack's folds with more force, the farm girl started to squirm and moan underneath her touch, her legs writhed under the attention. The stimulation in her body grew even more as she felt Rainbow play with her pussy for a bit before going straight in again.

She yelped again and quickly raised one of her hands, it went past Dash's rainbow colored pubes and hovered in front of her winking clitoris. She seemed hesitant to do anything until Rainbow spoke.

"Come on AJ's, it's ok. Go on… step inside me…" she inside in a suggestive and sultry tone. She then let out an excited gasp and Applejack touched her pussy and then raised her upper body a bit and cried out to the heavens as Applejack pushed her fingers deeper inside her. She shivered a bit more before lowering her head into Applejack's breasts again, concerning her.

"You alright? You seem pretty tight…" AJ remarked.

"Well… this is my first time…" Rainbow pointed out, her voice muffled by Applejack's bigger breasts.

"Oh yeah." The cowgirl remembered.

"Anyways… I'm fine."

"No don't you strain yourself…"

Rainbow raised her head and smiled. "It's ok, it's just a little pain… I can take it…" she assured her. "Now come on… make me feel good…"

Applejack was a little surprised but smiled. "Alright," she said, sweetly before Rainbow moved her head forward a bit and they kissed again. Their tongue's started swirling around each other again, mixing their saliva's while their docked breasts push against each other and their fingers begin moving in sync as they both thrust their fingers into each other over and over again, making them breath heavily.

While this happened, Fluttershy continued to lick on Rarity's left cheek as if it was a lollipop. Her tongue stroked her rump countless times, making a long wet streak across it that made Rarity shiver with delight. She then got a naughty idea and smirked as she glanced downward.

"Fluttershy? Darling?" she spoke up. Fluttershy then removed her face from Rarity's white, marshmallow soft bottom and looked up at her innocently. "Do be a dear and lay down for me will you?"

Rarity fluttered eyelashes after saying this, which made Fluttershy blush as she did as she commanded. Then Rarity kneeled and spun around, her hindquarters were now directly above the yellow skinned girl's beat read face while she herself was right above Fluttershy's crotch, any lower and she could lick it.

"Oh… I don't know…" The shy girl said, blushing as she stared at Rarity's womanhood, as well as her butt entrance, which were directly in front of her.

"Don't worry darling, it's ok, I can take it! Now… _lick me_!" Rarity practically begged.

The fashionista then gasped when Fluttershy grabbed both of her cheeks, spread them out and finally did, panting as she continued licking the swollen pussy right under her crack.

Rarity shivered, shook and squirmed as she cried out with pleasure while Fluttershy continued to stick her tongue inside of her and lick her clit. She panted as she slowly lowered her head and grasped Fluttershy's thighs before she tilted her head down so that she could stick her wet tongue out eventually started lapping the juices leaking out of her vagina, making her gasp.

They both moaned with pleasure as they continued to lick each other's 'special spots'. The constant licking quickly got their bodies covered in sweat.

The other two pairs' cries of pleasure were almost muted out by Sunset's constant yelping and moaning as Pinkie continued to spank her. Her butt was now dark red and she was horny as hell, as was Pinkie. Then the fiery haired girl got an idea.

"Hey Pinkie Pie… wanna do something fun?" she offered, smiling as she sat up.

"Oh yes! I _love_ fun stuff!" Pinkie nodded.

"Ok, then just do as I do…" Sunset told her as slowly laid down on her side and lifted her left leg, Pinkie laid down on her side as well and lifted her right leg. Now their vaginas were completely aligned with each other. "Alright… now a little closer…"

"Ooh! I'm so nervicited!" Pinkie squealed.

"Trust me, you'll be even more so once _this_ starts…" Sunset assured her as they both began to scoot a little closer to each other, all while keeping their legs separated.

When their pussies finally made contact with each other and locked their raised legs around each other, the two horny girls let out a sharp gasp as pleasure swept their bodies and made them shiver in a good way. They then begin to separate and slam them into each other again and again, making them pant and sweat like pigs while their two vulvae grinded against each other, causing more juices to leak and flow down them.

"Ooh goody! This is so _good_!" Pinkie cried.

"Yeah… that's it… keep at it… I'm just about… finished…" Sunset panted, with a smile as she felt her climax getting closer.

"Ah! Me too!" Rarity yelled, with pleasure.

"Me three!" Fluttershy added, her voice a bit muffled due to Rarity's butt in her face.

"Alright ya'll, let's all do it together!" Applejack instructed them.

"Aw yeah!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, pumped.

Then, at the exact same time, all six of the Wondercolt girls finally reached their climax and screamed at the top of their lungs as their juices either squirted or poured out, depending on who it was. They each shook like crazy as pleasure generated by their individual orgasms washed over their sweaty bodies. When it finally ended they each separated from their separate sex positions, stared into each other's eyes and then started making out once again. Not long after, they all blacked out.

* * *

Rainbow was the first to finally wake up, she slowly lifted her eyes as she sat up and rubbed her eye and her head, which was throbbing big time.

"Aw… man… my head…" she groaned.

Her vision soon focused and she was a bit surprised by what was around her. She, along with her best friends were lying on the floor of an empty classroom, naked, and some of them were even spooning each other. It took a little while but it quickly came back to her.

"Oh yeah… _now_ I remember… what a ride…" The rainbow haired girl muttered, with a small smile before shaking Applejack, who was near her, as well as Rarity and soon the others as well. "Alright rise and shine slackers, up and at 'em."

Rarity groaned, annoyed. "Haven't you ever heard of _beauty sleep,_ Rainbow Dash?" she commented, sourly.

"Yeah… no," Rainbow responded, flatly.

Fluttershy raised her head. "Oh… what happened…?" she asked as Sunset lifted herself off the floor a bit. "And what time is it?" she added. "How long were we asleep?"

Applejack, who had just woken up as well, glanced at the clock on the wall. "Uh… about an hour… give or take…"

Pinkie quickly sat up with wide eyes. "Psst, hey girls!" she whispered.

"What?" Rainbow questioned as they all turned to her.

"Did we all just have sex?" the party girl asked, innocently. They all nodded their heads and each muttered something, quietly confirming it. "Sweet!"

"Boy… all that fooling around sure took a lot out of us…" Sunset remarked.

"Yeah… but it sure was something, huh girls?" Applejack smirked.

"Oh yes!" Pinkie nodded.

"It was nice…" Fluttershy admitted, bashfully.

"I too admit that I enjoyed it… much more than I thought I would." Rarity shrugged, while twirling a lock of her hair and blushing.

"Same here. You were right, Rainbow, that _was_ a good idea, we feel _so_ much better. Right, girls?" Sunset asked while the others voiced their agreement.

" _See_?" Rainbow said, proudly. "Now when you guys gonna admit that _all_ my ideas are _good_ ones."

Applejack became deadpan. "Well, that's funny… because I thought that mooning the Timberwolves on the bus, breaking their phone, trying to get that newspaper to cover yourself… were all really _bad_ ideas!"

"Well _everything_ sounds bad when you say it with _that_ attitude," Rainbow remarked. She then yawned. "Boy am I sleepy…"

The others all tried to keep their eyes open and yawned as well. It seemed that the feeling was mutual.

"Yeah… let's all get out of here, get home, put on some new clothes and take a long nap…" Applejack said as she sat up along with the others.

"Sounds good to _me_ ," Fluttershy voiced.

"And _me_ ," Rarity added.

"And me!" Pinkie chirped before yawning a big yawn.

Rainbow yawned as she got up also, and rubbed off any dirt that might have accumulated on her blue behind. "Yeah… let's go…" she sighed.

"Think all those people are done chasing us?" Sunset inquired.

"They must have left by now…" Applejack said, tiredly.

"Let's just go already…" Rainbow muttered as they began to sluggishly move toward the door. They were so sleepy in fact that they didn't even realize that they still had their bras and shirts lying on the floor in a pile, leaving them as bare as the day they were born as they exited the classroom and began to walk down the hall towards the exit.

"Say… does anybody else feel a breeze?" Pinkie inquired, sensing something was wrong.

"I'm too tired to care…" Applejack said, flatly.

" _So_ glad everyone left before they saw us semi-nude again…" Rainbow sighed, pleasantly.

"Indeed, I think I would have _died_ of embarrassment if _that_ happened," Rarity expressed.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy said, agreeing.

"Well, it's almost over now… there's the door…" Sunset said, pointing out the front door up ahead of them.

"Still… I can't help but feel we're forgetting something… but my brain's too dizzy from our romp to remember…" Pinkie said, stumped as they begin to push open the door. "What could it be?"

The girls push open the doors fully and step out of the school and into the open, but froze when a large spotlight suddenly shined on them. Their eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when they see all the students from both their school, the Timberwolves school, and many other civilians gathered in front of the school staring at them and laughing at them also.

The Timberwolves team, who were in the front of the crowd stepped forward, then Lightning Dust took out a megaphone and spoke very loudly.

"Attention everyone! May we present… Live Nude Lesbians!" she exclaimed with a sinister smile. "Starring the Wondercolts from Canterlot High!"

Everyone cheered and laughed, and at that moment the girls' heads finally cleared and they were horrified to find out that they were still buck naked. They gasped in shock while Rarity shrieked as she put one arm in front of her breasts and the other covering her crotch.

"Oh no! We forgot our remaining clothes in the classroom!" she realized. "WE'RE NAKED!"

As the Timberwolves chuckle evilly, some of the guys whistled at them while others took their pictures, creating multiple camera flashes. The girls in the crowd just laughed and/or fainted at the sight of them. The rest of the Wondercolts blushed, screamed also as they tried desperately to cover themselves but the crowd continued to laugh at them.

"STOP STARING AT US!" Rarity screamed, which just seemed to make it worse.

"That ain't helping, Rarity!" Applejack informed her, annoyed.

"Oh… this is so embarrassing…" Fluttershy squeaked, blushing even redder then the others.

"Aha! I _knew_ we were forgetting something!" Pinkie declared, which made the others roll their eyes and groan.

"What do we do now? We can't go back, they'll just follow us again and probably corner us this time, I mean… look at how many people there are!" Sunset pointed out.

Rainbow then became serious. "There's only one thing we _can_ do," she said, which made them all turn to her. "We moon them."

The girls all looked at her stunned, trying their best to ignore the rude comments, camera flashes and laughter they were receiving from their 'fans' up in front of them.

Rarity's face fell. "You _can't_ be serious…" she said, deadpan.

Rainbow just shook her head. "Nope. Dead serious."

"But _mooning_ is exactly what got us into this mess!" Applejack pointed out, agitated. " _How_ is it gonna get us out?"

"Especially since the longer we stay out here, the more likely we'll get in trouble for public indecency," Sunset added, nervously.

"Oh, I _assume_ we're gonna get in trouble for that, that's why we might as well moon a lot of people and go out with a _bang_ ," Rainbow reasoned. "Plus, what do we got to lose? They've already seen our butts already, remember?"

"I don't know…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Come on, guys! Listen, again I say… I'm sorry for getting us into this, this is all my fault and after this you don't have to listen to _any_ of my ideas, _ever again_ but right now… why not give 'em a good show, that's what they all came for, isn't it?" Rainbow said.

"I'm in! Sounds like fun!" Pinkie chirped.

"Oh… ok…" Fluttershy relented.

"Fine…" Rarity sighed, looking resigned.

"Might as well." Applejack shrugged.

"Yeah, where's the harm now, right?" Sunset questioned.

"Exactly." Rainbow nodded as they all ceased covering themselves, giving the male viewers in the crowd some good eye candy, and standing up straight. This seemed to confuse the Timberwolves a bit.

"What are they _doing_?" Gilda asked, baffled.

The six girls then turned around, diverting attention away from their boobs and allowing it to focus on their bare butts. The six bullies quickly figured out what they were planning on doing and their eyes widen.

"Oh no… they wouldn't…" Starlight gulped. Then, just after she said it, the Wondercolts all bent down to touch their toes and raised their butts high into the air and all in a row. The crowd cheered even louder than before.

"They _did_ …" Suri frowned, as most of them covered their eyes and groaned in disgust.

"Ugh, not _again_!" Lightning Dust commented.

"Hey, everyone! Cheeks ahoy!" one of the guys cried out, making them all laugh.

"Nice butts!" another jested. "You girls put the 'art' in 'tart'!"

"Whoa, where are you girls goin'? The National _Booty_ Convention?" a third guy mocked.

"Hey, why is it called mooning when they're all showing us is a six-person version of… _Uranus_!" his buddy added, making them laugh even harder.

One girl stepped forward. "Come on girls!" she cried before turning and shaking her own rear. "Shake your groove thing!"

The crowd cheered in response, obviously excited by the request. The girls heard it also and exchanged glances.

"You heard her, let's give 'em what they want!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah!" most of them said.

"Fine…" Rarity sighed, reluctantly.

"Oh… I don't know _how_ I'll be able to tell my guidance counselor about this…" Fluttershy muttered.

"Alright ladies, follow my lead, after all I am the master at this!" Pinkie said, proudly.

"Not really sure you should be proud of that Pinkie…" Sunset told her, slowly.

Pinkie ignored that comment and got focused. "Ok, stand back up straight and stretch those spines!" she instructed as they all did as she said; they stood up straight, raised their arms up like if they were stretching and held that position for a bit. "Now… bend back down, raise your butt to the sky and yell… 'Whee!'"

The girls were a bit confused by that last part but after shrugging, they decided to go with it as they bent down low, put their hands on the ground so they were on all fours and raised their rumps high up to sky in front of the cheering and laughing crowd, all while going 'Whee!', as if they were on a fun ride.

"And now… shake 'em!" Pinkie finished before they began wiggling and shaking their tushies in front of the extremely large crowd, giggling as they did so.

And so the girls continued to shake their bums before the crowd, effectively shaming and mocking the Timberwolves as they actually began to have fun doing it, especially when music started to play, they even gave their cheeks a good smack to tease the crowd even more. It soon became a mini party, with the Wondercolts doing little suggestive dances and poses, all while in the nude and it continued right up until they heard the police sirens…

* * *

A few days later, after the big game and the Canterlot Six's little 'wardrobe malfunction', things were beginning to return to normal at Canterlot High, albeit with several differences. One of which being everyone's views of the six girls, who were currently reading the front page of the school paper that had a picture of them, bending showing their bare butts in front of the Timberwolves school.

"Well… at least this picture shows our derrieres in a good lighting…" Rarity said, trying to find a bright side.

"We still got arrested for indecent exposure you know…" Applejack reminded her, sourly.

"But at least our parents were able to bail us out." Fluttershy pointed out, also trying to be hopeful.

"Right before _grounding_ us all for a week." Rainbow grumbled

"Yeah… boy I'm glad _your_ parents aren't in this world, Sunset." Pinkie told their fiery haired friend.

The former Queen Bee nodded. "Yeah… me too… but at least it wasn't the school yearbook, the school newspaper is much less permanent than _that_."

Rarity nodded. "Yes, and you know fickle these students are. Sooner or later this will be over and forgotten about," she said, confidently.

"Yeah… except we _mooned_ , got _pantsed_ , had sex that _everybody_ knows about… and danced _nude_ before a crowd!" Rainbow reminded them.

"Um… wasn't all of those _your_ ideas?" Fluttershy pointed out.

Rainbow nodded, shamefully. "Uh-huh, but hey, doing that last part was the only thing we could do at the moment!" she defended. "Anyways, the point is they'll be remembering something like _that_ until their all _kook homes!"_

"Ah, I see your point…" Rarity realized. "Not to mention nearly _everyone_ in town has seen us naked and it's no doubt been _burned_ into their minds…"

As she said this two others walked by them and snickered.

"Well, look who decided to wear clothes today!" One mocked.

"Guess their mommies gave them a reminder after their daily _spankings_!" The other added, slapping her own bum suggestively before laughing and walking away. Rainbow growled in irritation.

"Ya think?" Applejack remarked to Rarity, deadpan.

"But hey! We also got some _good_ attention from that!" Pinkie piped up.

"Oh yeah, I got nearly a _ton_ of dates this week from a _ton_ of boys!" Rainbow remembered, looking at her phone. "Plus admittedly… some _girls_ too…"

"As do I!" Rarity said, holding up hers.

"Me too!" Sunset smiled.

"Me three!" Pinkie cheered.

"You do realize that some of them just want to go out with you to see your… 'lady parts', right?" Applejack pointed out as a large group of students began to pass by them and as they did they all felt a sharp pinch or slap on their buttocks, along with a stray hand groping it making them all yelp, followed by some chuckling. They rubbed their rear ends and looked mildly annoyed.

"Well, we do _now_ …" Rainbow muttered.

"Oh my poor hiney…" Rarity moaned.

"But not all of them are bad…" Fluttershy voiced, as she took out a little card. "Some have even offer us their sympathies too… and commend us for our bravery coming back here after what happened."

The other girls all looked at the card and appeared to be touched.

"Aw, how sweet!" Rarity commented.

"What's even sweeter is what happened to the Timberwolves team after what happened." Rainbow smirked.

"Hopefully their Principal is teaching them new kinds of pain." Applejack nodded.

"I'm just glad the cops and Principal Celestia believed us," Sunset Shimmer confessed.

"Well, if there's one thing we've learned… most people take pity on you when you're out in the nude," Rainbow stated, seriously.

"And also _never_ to listen to one of _your_ ideas, _ever again_ ," Rarity added. The others voiced their agreement.

"Yeah, I'm with you there…" Rainbow Dash nodded, as they began to walk down the hall again. "By the way, did you guys know they actually wrote a _bar graph_ about our butts in the school paper?"

"Really?" Sunset Shimmer asked, surprised.

"Yeah, apparently my butt is the highest, Rarity; yours is the _roundest_." Rainbow informed her.

Rarity became red faced and turned to her. "What do they mean 'roundest'? Is-is that some kind of _code_ for _biggest_?" she demanded, hotly and embarrassed until Applejack massaged her shoulders.

"Let it go Rare, let it go…" she urged her as they continued walking.

"Well, at least we don't have to do anything like that ever again, on purpose or otherwise," Sunset said, confidently.

They begin to turn around a corner and were surprised to notice everyone turning towards them and then suddenly cheering loudly. Some blew kisses, some did wolf whistles and some even fainted at the sight of them. While they could also hear the rude comments and the laughter as well as see the suggestive gestures they were getting from some of them, the cheers coming from the majority of them were louder. The girls were stunned.

"Wow… we're really popular…" Fluttershy remarked, a bit nervous by all the stares she was getting.

"But… is it because they're proud of us and think we're hot… or is it for some other dirty reason?" Rainbow pointed out.

"I'm thinking it's a little bit of both." Applejack nodded.

"Whatever the case may be… we're _popular_!" Rarity squealed, happily.

"Hi, everyone!" Pinkie cried, waving. She sighed. "It's nice to have fans…"

The other exchanged glances and shared her smile.

"Yeah, it is…" Rainbow agreed. Then the crowd began to chant one thing…

"Moon! Moon! Moon! Moon! Moon! Moon!" they shouted over and over. The girls we're a little surprised by their request but smiled anyway.

"So girls, should we give the fans what they want?" Rainbow offered, interested and smirking.

"Well, I would _hate_ to disappoint my new fans…" Rarity reasoned.

"Me neither! Plus I want everyone to see my tushie again!" Pinkie smiled.

"Um… well… if everyone else is doing it…" Fluttershy muttered, a bit hesitant and nervous.

Sunset shrugged. "What the heck? They've already seen us naked, so we really don't have anything left to lose."

"Yeah, you got that right." Applejack agreed, grinning.

"Ok, we're all on board. So… on three?" Rainbow asked with a smirk. They all nodded and quickly turned their backs to the cheering, and still chanting, crowd "One…"

They each quickly pulled down the zippers, or undid the buttons and/or belts on their individual skirts.

"Two…"

One by one they put their thumbs under the waistband of their skirts, as well as their underwear and slowly bent their knees a bit.

"Three!"

Upon hearing that word, they all pulled down their skirts and panties and bent down to moon the cheering crowd, which got louder upon seeing their bare rumps all lined up in a row. Wolf whistles were heard also. While they were still blushing a bit in embarrassment, the six girls still smiled as they looked at each other, joined hands and gave their bums a shake as they continued entertain their classmates and showed them the simple _bare_ necessities.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **This is my first mature fic so... go easy on me, please?**


End file.
